<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living By Your Side by Sparrowlicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192379">Living By Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious'>Sparrowlicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020 - Werewolf Kylo and fox shapeshifter Hux [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fox Hux, Fox shapeshifter Armitage Hux, Haunted House, Huxloween 2020, M/M, Shopping, Werewolf Kylo Ren, silly spooky Halloween stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After living with Hux for a while now, Hux decides to drag Kylo to shop for new clothes. Kylo can't say no, especially not because he's quite aware his wardrobe is more than lacking. On their way back Kylo spots a haunted house and he knows he has to go in there with Hux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020 - Werewolf Kylo and fox shapeshifter Hux [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living By Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Huxloween 2020, this one uses Day 19: Fall Fashion and Day 21: Haunted House</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hux dragged him to a clothing store, Kylo didn’t protest. The past weeks he had felt somewhat weird wearing his holey hoodies and shirts that had lost some buttons forever ago. Next to Hux who always looked pristine he couldn’t help but feel odd, even if Hux never commented on it. So the one day they both had off, Hux took him to town. They were lucky because the weather was nice, not too cold but also not so warm that it was uncomfortable under the jacket Kylo had borrowed. The perfect Autumn day.</p><p>It was nice walking with Hux’s arm linked with his own as they both had their hands in their pockets to protect them from the weather. If they got any weird looks, Kylo sure didn’t notice. His attention was mostly on Hux.</p><p>“Here we are,” Hux said and stopped in front of a shop. The glass front already featured well-dressed mannequins which showed up a nice assemble of fall fashion. Every single bit of clothing in the window was better than anything Kylo currently owned. He swallowed heavily. He did have some money but maybe not enough to afford more than one outfit. Still, when Hux pulled him through the door he willingly followed.</p><p>The scent of fresh clothes was almost sharp in his nose. Those werewolf senses sometimes didn’t come in handy. He could smell the chemicals the clothes were treated with, something a normal human didn’t notice this much.</p><p>“How can I help you today, gentlemen?”</p><p>The words had Kylo whip his head around to an overeager sales person who at meeting his startled gaze dropped his smile for a second, probably because being startled triggered Kylo’s fight-or-flight reflex. Which meant usually ‘fight’ when it came to him which was very apparent in his expression.</p><p>“We’re going to be just fine, thank you,” Hux said quickly and pulled him on, deeper into the shop. If he was embarrassed by Kylo’s behavior, he didn’t show it or mention it. Kylo felt worry creeping in. At his job he didn’t have to interact with too many people and when he was at Hux’s place he always stayed upstairs in the room, never downstairs in the restaurant. Maybe he wasn’t fit to be around other people? After all, the first time he met Hux he had been fully transformed.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hux said, he leaned closer into Kylo’s space, his hands where clenched into his ratty jacket. There was worry in his eyes, it made Kylo’s heart ache to see it.</p><p>“We can do this another time if you like, I just thought we both had time today, so I…,” Hux said. Kylo bit his lower lip. Somehow disappointing Hux felt like the worst thing in the world.</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” he said quickly. “I’m just not used being in these kinds of places anymore, I guess.”</p><p>Kylo sniffed a little. He had been living rough for about four years now, mostly using his werewolf instincts to get by and only sometimes the goodwill of others.</p><p>At least until he met Hux. And now Hux was helping him again and he couldn’t say no.</p><p>“Alright, do you want to look for shirts first or a jacket?” Hux said. His hand stroked over the clothes on a nearby rack, all of them dark and suitable for the cool weather.</p><p>“Ah, I guess some shirts and sweaters,” Kylo said. Looking around the shop he could see at least some things he wouldn’t mind wearing.</p><p> </p><p>The next few minutes they spent choosing shirts and sweaters for Kylo which might or might not fit him thanks to his size. It was really mostly Hux doing the choosing since Kylo didn’t have a lot of input. They both shied away from more light colors and instead decided to stick to the darker ones. With an armful of sweaters, shirts and a few jeans Kylo stepped into one of the changing rooms with Hux waiting waiting outside. It felt strange being surrounded by mirrors. Kylo couldn’t help but stare at his own reflection for a moment. How Hux could see anything in him he didn’t know. His hair was wild but at least it was clean and the clothes he had on his body looked even more mismatched and ill-fitting once he took his jacket off and got a good look at himself. Terrible, he thought before stripping his old sweater off and then the ratty shirt he wore underneath. His heap of clothes included pants so he also stripped out of his old jeans. They really had to pick up a pack of underwear while they were here because even those looked shabby on him. Still, Kylo tried on a couple of things, put aside the shirts and sweaters that definitely didn’t fit him in one neat pile while the things he liked and fit him he put into another. While he was at it, Kylo decided to put an outfit on together: dark jeans, a dark blue shirt with a light gray jacket on top.</p><p>Not too shabby, he thought to himself. He had a thought then.</p><p>Kylo stuck his head out of the changing room to look for Hux who was currently sitting on a chair nearby with his phone in hand. He took a quick look around to check if anyone was nearby and luckily enough there weren’t many other people around, not enough to watch them, anyway.</p><p>“Hey, I need you for something,” Kylo said, a grin on his face. Hux perked up where he sat and quickly put his phone away.</p><p>“Sure, what do you need?” he said as he walked up to the changing room. Kylo was quick to grab his arm and pull him in, closing the curtain behind him.</p><p>“What do you think?” he said with open arms. Hux visibly bit his lip as he looked him up and down, his pupils widened and there was something feral in his gaze.</p><p>“You look so good,” Hux whispered, his voice thick with some sort of emotion. He licked his lips as he smoothed his hands over Kylo’s clothes. Hux’s approval felt so good, he couldn’t help the big grin and the warm flush in his cheeks.</p><p>Hux leaned in close for a kiss and Kylo wrapped his arms around him. He could feel something against his leg that had him freeze for a moment before his own hand smoothed down Hux’s front to his crotch where he felt his hard cock through his pants.</p><p>Hux groaned quietly when Kylo touched him there, he buried his face in his shoulder to muffle himself.</p><p>“Naughty, naughty little fox,” Kylo whispered into his ear. Hux shuddered at the words. Kylo knew he wanted nothing more than to pull Hux out of his pants which became tighter by the second and do something about his precarious situation but they were in public and he didn’t want to risk getting anything on clothes he didn’t pay for yet. He pulled his hand away and instead pressed a kiss on Hux’s forehead.</p><p>“Just… give me a moment,” Hux muttered into his shoulder where he took a deep breath before pulling back.</p><p>“I should probably wait outside,” he added after smoothing down his own clothes, his face still slightly red and his pupils round. Hux’s jacket could barely hide his excitement but he still slipped out of the changing room to leave Kylo to his own devices. Kylo found he was a bit excited himself. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down before he slipped out of the new clothes and into his old ones, feeling an immediate loss. It sure was something different to be in clothes that fit him well and kept him warm as opposed to his current outfit. No matter, he worked his way through the rest of his picked out items and afterwards took the clothes he actually wanted and carried them out of the changing room. In the back of his mind Kylo wasn’t sure he could actually afford them but he knew Hux would help him pick out the things he absolutely had to get.</p><p>“Do we need anything else, you feel like?” Hux said as the stood to meet Kylo. If he didn’t know better Hux didn’t just have to will down a raging boner, not unlike himself. He sure was good at hiding it.</p><p>“Some new underwear and socks would be nice. But I don’t know if I can afford all of this,” Kylo said with a crooked smile. Hux looked at him with his lips pursed into a half-smile.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out,” he said and even though Kylo worried just a little bit he still followed Hux to pick up some socks and underwear before heading to the checkout area where the sales person Kylo had intimidated earlier was already waiting for them.</p><p>“Did you find everything you need?” he said with a fake smile and Kylo couldn’t blame him since he accidentally intimidated him earlier.</p><p>“I think we did,” Hux said and took everything from Kylo’s arms to put it on the counter without even deciding which things to buy and which not to buy.</p><p>The employee rang everything up and when Kylo took a good hard look in his wallet he knew very well he couldn’t pay for everything. Maybe half of it he could afford. Kylo pulled the money out of his wallet but before he could say anything, Hux already took it from his hands, counted the bills and added some from his own wallet. Then he handed the money over to the sales person. He accepted the change and then the bags. Kylo found he couldn’t even protest.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” Kylo said on the way out. “I could’ve bought just a few new clothes and it would have been alright.”</p><p>Hux shrugged at him.</p><p>“I barely pay any rent anyway. Might as well spend my money on my boyfriend,” he said with a wink while his cheeks were slowly but surely flushing. Kylo smiled to himself and yet he knew he would try and pay Hux back at some point.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said instead of protesting. Kylo leaned in when they were out of the store to press a kiss to Hux’s cheek.</p><p>“How about we take the long way home?” Kylo said. He wanted to smell more of the fresh Autumn air while they could still enjoy it together. It really wasn’t the same when he was at work and unloading things from a truck.</p><p>“Sure, we got the time,” Hux said, he gave one of the bags to Kylo to hold before linking their free arms together. The fresh air was even better after being inside a shop. Kylo wondered if Hux sometimes felt the same way about being in buildings, that it sometimes felt oppressing. He didn’t dare to ask for the fear of Hux thinking he might be weird.</p><p>While they walked down the street and into a less busy part of town Kylo spotted something interesting in the distance, feeling somewhat giddy about his find he couldn’t help pointing it out to Hux.</p><p>“Look at that, a haunted house!” Kylo said. Even though he enjoyed being outside there sure was something fun about haunted houses. Mostly because he could see fairly well in the dark so most jump scares didn’t come as a surprise.</p><p>“Oh, do you want to go?” Hux said with one eyebrow raised. Then he raised ups his own bag. “Maybe they can keep our bags for now?”</p><p>“Maybe. We can check it out,” Kylo said, suddenly excited. Despite knowing that Hux’s senses had to be just as good as his own if not even better Kylo couldn’t shake an idea which manifested itself in the back of his mind of having Hux cling to him because of something scary. The mental image made his cheeks warm up despite knowing better.</p><p>At the haunted house they were greeted by a young man in a spooky zombie costume. He was smiling brightly at them which didn’t go well with the theme of his Autumn-themed attraction.</p><p>“Could you keep an eye on our purchases?” Hux said and pointed towards his own bag.</p><p>“Sure can do, people also like leaving their backpacks with me sometimes. You can count on me to keep your stuff safe,” the guy said. Although Kylo didn’t think he was 100 % trustworthy he knew he could sniff it out if anything really were to happen. For now he gave the stranger the benefit of the doubt and handed over his own bag for safekeeping.</p><p>Hux took Kylo’s hand into his own as they entered the house. At first it was simply dark, so dark Kylo could barely see even with his wolfish eyes but then after a turn they were in a narrow hallway with red light and an oppressive sound droning from hidden speakers near the ceiling. Kylo couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch Hux or the things that were going on around them. A sound had him tear his gaze away from the profile of Hux’s face. There were chains rattling somewhere and after they left the red hallway behind they entered a dark room which was heavily decorated with fake cobwebs and glow in the dark skeletons. It was cute in a way. What wasn’t cute was the fake operation table in the center of the room with a ton of fake blood and fake organs strewn on it. Somewhere in the corner he could see a ‘scary’ nurse already waiting for them to come closer. Kylo pretended he didn’t see her before she came out of her hiding place to surprise them with an almost comically large syringe from which she squirted some water at them while laughing like a maniac.</p><p>Kylo tried playing along but Hux looked more interested than scared about the spiel of the fake nurse telling them about her last gruesome operation. After she was done with her act she directed them to the next hallway which also features heavy cobweb decorations and fluorescent light which made Hux’s teeth shine when he laughed.</p><p>“This is fun,” Hux said as they walked down the hallway, they didn’t even mind when a skeleton came falling down the wall to scare them with a pre-recorded laughing sound. It wasn’t the worst haunted house Kylo had ever been to but it sure wasn’t the best. They made it through another couple of small rooms with more performances and rather mediocre decorations. It was nice, if you were a child.</p><p>They had fun or at least Hux did and hearing him laugh made it so much sweeter for Kylo himself. Maybe he would ask Hux to come back here on Halloween, just to see it again at night together with some strangers since they appeared to be only visitors at the moment, instead of during the afternoon.</p><p>Suddenly they were in the dark, almost completely in the dark if it weren’t for the little light they had to find their way about. Left and right actors were already waiting for them to jump out for a cheap scare and with normal people it would probably work but both Kylo and Hux could see them easily. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh which also caused Hux to giggle just a little. He sounded so cute, Kylo just wanted to pull him close for a kiss but it would probably be disrespectful towards the actors so they kept moving. But then at the end of the room where it already smelled like they were close to fresh air, Kylo couldn’t help and sweep Hux up into his arm.</p><p>“That was fun,” Hux whispered to him. Kylo leaned closer when he heard something behind him that startled him so badly he actually gave a shout.</p><p>“Hey, good one,” Kylo said with an embarrassed laugh as they faced the actor, the only one who actually got him.</p><p>“You guys have a great day,” he said and retreated into the shadows with a big grin on his face. Hux looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get out of here,” he said and took Kylo’s hand into his own to pull him along, out of the room and eventually out into the open air where they stood for a moment simply to look at each other and laugh.</p><p>“Let’s get our stuff and go home,” Hux eventually said, his cheeks where cutely flushed and there was a light in his eyes Kylo hadn’t seen before. He pulled Hux into his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go,” Kylo said as he pulled back. He really couldn’t believe his luck. And then Hux put his hand on Kylo’s cheek to stroke his thumb over his skin.</p><p>“Yes, let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>